The Hunger Collection
by Ace Von S
Summary: A collection of linked drabbles and short stories. Something happened to Merlin and now he is hungry. Slash! Merthur!
1. Worry

AN: Something I began writing for the enjoyment of my friends in the Heart of Camelot. ( www . theheartofcamelot . com )

Gaius was pacing back and forth in his chambers, he was nervous and worried, Merlin was late, missing. He was supposed to be back from his herb hunt four days ago. Something must have gone gravely wrong. The king knew that his manservant was missing and he had sent out search parties, some of them had returned with no news, some were still out there, searching.

The old physician sat down, hiding his face in his hands. He couldn't lose Merlin, the only thing that really mattered to him, and the one person he considered as a son. His old heart wouldn't be able to take it if the news were bad… if they got any news at all. It was like the young man had just disappeared.


	2. Never

He had watched the young man for some time; he was delectable, so young, so innocent, so pure, and simply magical. He wanted the young man for his own and he would have him, taste him, and he would take him. He would have to patient, but he didn't mind, he had all the time in the world.

The young man knew he was being watched, but when he turned only shadows chased him. His senses told him that death was just behind the corner; darkness followed him hot on his heels. He knew he was a marked man and it would only be a question of time before the darkness would catch up with him and swallow him into the abyss.

He was gathering herbs to Gaius when he felt it, his fate had caught up with him at last. Something was lurking in the shadows, something dangerous, but he would not be afraid, he refused to be afraid.

"Show yourself." He commanded. Chuckles reached his ears, but he saw no one as he slowly turned around, only flowers bathed in moonlight. Then he felt it, a presence behind him and he turned towards it. A boy, not yet an adult, stared at him and he stared back.

"You are not afraid." The boy said, his voice deeper than expected.

"Should I be?" the young man asked, curious. He knew he should be terrified, but strangely, he wasn't. The boy laughed, "There is something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I get that a lot." The Young man grinned.

The boy grinned also; his grin was predatory, showing his sharp canines. "Tell me, would you be willing to be Death's companion?"

"I don't have choice, now do I? You have marked me and want me as your own. Willingly I will never come." The Young man snarled, his magic whirling around him. He boy sighed, "So be it." And before the other one had time to react he had sunk his teeth into his neck.

"You are mine." The boy growled.

With his last breath the young man gasped the fateful words. "Never."


	3. Three Things

When Merlin came to he came aware of three things. The first thing he realized was that he was under the ground and it was dark. He panicked. He had been buried alive! The second thing was that there was an unknown presence in his mind and it calmed him down from his blind panic, but it made room for anger. His mind was his own and he shut the presence out forcefully. The third thing he realized was that his panic had been in vain, he did not need to breath… and he was hungry.

Slowly he rose to his new life.


	4. COmpanion

The boy smirked at Merlin as he rose from the ground, "Good evening." Merlin growled at him, his fangs dropped as he sized up his opponent. "Oh dear, put you baby fangs away." The boy laughed. Merlin felt the growl he let out getting deeper and more threatening. The other vampire seemed to realize that Merlin wouldn't be calmed so easily. "As your maker, I command you…" Merlin bounced and found himself in front of the older vampire, his hand gripping the boy's throat. "I told you, I would not come willingly, now you pay the price." Merlin sank his fangs into his maker's throat before the other one had time to react. And odd sense of déjà vu made Merlin smirk as ripped the head off the body. "Arthur is the only companion I desire."


	5. Meal

Merlin enjoyed the night as he walked back home, to Camelot To him it was a slow stroll, but to mere human eyes he was just a blur. He had to stop when he sensed something, then the heavenly smell reached him. His throat burned and he had to swallow, in a blink of an eye he was gone. He followed the smell and found two bandits around a campfire. Merlin was unprepared to feel such a strong desire for them, for their blood. He took an involuntary step into their direction then he shook his head, he wasn't a killer. His stomach growled its protests and when the bandits laughed at something, their scent once again hit Merlin's senses like a dragon on rampage.

Merlin felt his fangs emerge and new he had lost this battle. In a flash he was behind the closer bandit and had bared his neck, his magic keeping the other one in place. Merlin leaned in closer and took in the man's scent, earth and sweat and something else he couldn't quite place. With a smirk he buried his fangs into the neck of his first victim. He drank his share and closed the wound and then attacked the other one.

Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth and he licked it away as he watched the men stare at him with terror. He felt powerful and yet, incredibly guilty. His hunger was sated for now and he needed to get back home.

"Look at me." He commanded the men with a gently voice and the men did. His magic started to seep into his voice making the men relax. "You were attacked by some wild creature and lost a lot of blood. Thankfully I heard the noise and saw the beast flee. I helped to save your lives." The men nodded as they snapped out of it and Merlin hastily wiped his mouth clean, his fangs gone.

"Thank you young man. That creature was feral. Hopefully we managed to wound it so that it doesn't attack anyone else." His first victim was relieved to be alive, and the other one just nodded his agreement. Merlin wished them goodnight and walked away.


End file.
